User blog:EstherMalikHoranPayneStylesTomlinsonDada-Ajewole/chapter 4
Everyone had already climbed in the cave, I sighed and stood their staring at it. "you look scared" laughed Liam "I'm not scared ... " I protested, he looked at me, of course he didn't believe me "... Well maybe I'm a little scared" he hugged me from behind "don't worry! I'll protect you" o giggled. I could have just stood their all day. Josh popped his head out of the cave "you two coming?" he asked raising his eyebrows "fine!" I sighed reluctantly as I dragged Liam into the cave while he giggled! "it's dark in here" whispered Niamh "state the obvious Niamh" laughed Rachel "aww is my little Niamh scared?" asked Harry "my Niamh?" asked Louis Harry just blushed after realising what he said! Niamh had a huge grin on her face. Niamh fancied Harry. She didn't just fancy him she was practically in LOVE with him! We carried on our little treck through the cave. "Watch out there is a big hole there and it's really slippy" shouted Josh, his voice echoed through the cave. Even though I took my steps carefully I slipped letting out a small scream before Josh caught me. His hands were round my waist and my hands were on his arms "thanks" I whispered through a gasp "no problem" he smiled, I looked into his big blue eyes and smiled back. Liam coughed, he sounded really annoyed. I turned to look at him with a questionable look on my face "moving on!" shouted Josh as we walked on through the cave! Later that evening we were sat at the table "so..." Liam said to me "so?" I questioned him "so what was going on between you and Josh before?" "nothing" I laughed "it looked like something..." mumbled Liam "why? Are you jelous?" he giggled "no!" said Liam defensively. Me and Liam didn't talk for the rest of the meal. I sighed. At least the others seemed to be having fun flirting ... Especially Justine and Louis! The next day we packed for a two day River decent accross the Ardeche! I was partnered with Niamh in the Canoe, Justine was with Rachel, Harry was with Liam, Niall was with Louis and Zayn was with Maryanne! Them tobare imceperable! I splahed Liam with my paddle and accidentally go Harry! "Watch the hair!" Harry protected his hair with his hands so I pushed the boat trying to get them both in! "Failed!" laughed Liam as he splashed me and Niamh we had a huge splash fight. "I'm completely soaked" I giggled "no!" protested Liam, he pushe me out of the Canoe, I screamed as i fell into the cold icy water "now you are soaked". Liam laughed "Liam Payne you are soooo DEAD" I said splashing him again laughing. I then tried to scramble back in my canoe "let me help you" smiled Josh placing his hands round my waist and pushing me up! Liams face turned in a second. He looked really annoyed! "you shouldn't have pushed her in" laughed Louis gliding past! It was a two day river decent so half way we had to stop to sleep! "where are the tents?" asked Lilith, Lillith was Maryanne's former best friend and rumor has it she has a HUGE crush on Liam! "we are sleeping under the stars" smiled Miss Leroy. We set up our small camp, I slept next to Liam. The stars were so beautiful and bright. I put my hand out an Liam held it ... It was nice ... My heart started beating a little faster ... That was the last thing I remember before i fell asleep. We were walking back to the camp "you guys want to learn a fun little song" asked Josh "yup!" I said straight away followed by everyone else "ok!" Josh laughed "repeat after me! "Early in the morning" "Early in the morning" "When I was fast asleep" "When I was fast asleep" "I heard a little chirping" "I heard a little chirping" "I heard a little Cheap" "I heard a little Cheap" "It was a little birdie" "It was a little birdie" "With a very funny name" "With a very funny name" "It was an Eine Kleine Fingle Fangle Ekne Bocne Jingle Jangle Eagle Spitting Banana Eating Bird YOUR TURN" "What?" we all said in unison, Josh laughed! It took us forever to learn it. I'm proud to say I was the first one! "...Eine Kleine Fingle Fangle Ekne Bokne Jingle Jangle Eagle Spitting Bannana Eating BIRD!" I screamed "You got it" winked Josh, I schemes and hugged him, my arms were round his neck and he spun me around! As soon as he put me down Liam just walked off ... What was up with him lately? Category:Blog posts